RWBY And Ethan React
by EthanOtaku
Summary: This is the reaction fiction from Shadow Gumball of Death is writing. He has me hold it in my profile since he has too much in his profile.
1. Ch 1

The anti void. A plane of pure white able to accept anything and become a new world if willed to.

This is whats hapening now.

Leo was walking in the anti void through the portal she came through and walking with her new cane provided by the next man coming through.

"So we're finally doing this?" He asked. He had black hair with blue tips and matching blue eyes with the black sclera. It contrasted his pale complexion and complimented his black suit. It had a Blue velvet inside and was long enough to be considered a coat.

The black dress pants complimented his dark navy blue v-neck t shirt. Finished with dress boots fitted with a hidden blade and leather gloves laced with hidden metal studs on the knuckles and armor strong enough to limit his godly power.

Underneath the suit was arms that were usually found on a Celestialsapian from Ben 10. On the elbow were three spikes with the middle of them longer. They can be lowered down for simplicity's sake. The metal shoulders prevented the rest of the his arm's look transgressing to his body.

He also walked with fancier cane than Leo's for the small blue gem in the bottom of the handle that is wrapped in black leather and had a rose gold Dragon head pointing upwards. That blue gem was full of his godly power and his cane handle was made of a strong black wood with a gold cap. It can be taken apart to reveal a blade made of countless metals. And sharp enough to cut dimensions. This is EthanOtaku. He is also extremely tall that if he were human he would be considered a version of Slenderman.

Leo, now a dude because shits and giggles, on the other hand was wearing a black trench coat and Cargo Pants with boots and leather fingerless gloves to contrast the white V-neck shirt and pale skin. And the bone mask. His cane was made of obsidian with gold decals and a skull. In the trench coat was a sawed off shotgun able to morph into a Scythe or sword.

"Yes we are. Remember the plan?" Leo said as a girl again.

"Bloody hell... Yes i do. And knock it off with the fucking Gender switching please. Its gonna give me an anerysum." EthanOtaku said.

"No!" Leo sang.

EthanOtaku rolled his eyes before turning into dust Thanos snap style to get the outerworldly guests.

Leo just slammed the cane end on the floor to create the velvet room from Persona. Rows of Lay-Z-Boy chairs appeared and surrounded a giant pedestal/pillar holding four tv screens. Under them was a glass room with a microphone, chair, and a book.

EthanOtaku returned with a boy with green hair, a man in Pirate's attire and his friend, a Skeleton skull with a big jaw and wearing a self repairing suit. His body was an iron mannequin with diamond skin. His hands had green flames on them matching his head flames that mimicked slick backed hair.

These are Izuku (Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse) and Kai and Skue' (dead storyline from EthanOtaku).

The other person beside Skue' is wearing a suit with lines along the sleeves and the outer suit long enough to reach the knees. He held a Pistol on his left leg. He wore baggy blue jeans with combat boots. His hands were blackened and had a bit of blood still caked on. His shaggy black hair matched the long black horns and the black markings around his black eyes the red pupils the only thing to show his eyes.

His most defining feature was his non existent cheeks burned and rotted off. He wore shackles with three chain links visible on his arms. And he had a four foot long sword made of a black Demon bone. It was wrapped in leather and had a gold ring acting as a handguard and gold cap on the pommel. The rest was a sharpened black bone curving at the top. That weapon is called Shinigami. He was holding a black cleaver with a gray leather handle and silver caps. The blade was made of Black diamond. This was his main weapon Butcher.

This is Koroshimasu the once human now demon (a Creepypasta exclusive to Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse). Or Koroshi for short.

Leo snapped her fingers taking away all their weapons and powers and had them hung up on a weapons rack on the wall protected by a thick clear screen.

"Hey what gives! That was my stuff!" Kai said wishing he had his Guantlets back.

He was wearing a red pirates coat over a black shirt and blue baggy jeans. His boots had a green underside with a black mesh while on the boot leg there were two belts on it. He also had a pirates hat on with a golden feather. His hands were grayed a bit.

His Guantlets were made of some stone with a purple Crystal on the back hand with the finger tips orange and slightly sharpened. this Guantlets are called the X Guantlets.

"So you wont cause trouble with others. Simple as that. Now pick a chair and get comfy. Its time to bring the main cast of our story." EthanOtaku said.

(Meanwhile)

Ethan Sanchez, AKA the Repenting Gamer of Remnant, was now Bored as he traveled the anti void of his world. He failed to help anyone and now hes stuck in an anti void. A plane of pure white. He still has his HaloSaber and his Dual Pistol set Blue Balls but couldn't do anything with that.

He wore a blue zip up sweater over a black T-shirt and grey cargo pants with his black sneakers. His most defining features are his black wolf tail and black wolf ears. Matching his grey hair.

"Come on Gaia! Please let me start over or something! I just wanna do something!" He says. In response he feels his body get transported into somewhere.

He soon finds himself in his chair along with Ruby Rose, Yang Xaio Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. These four are from the Series RWBY.

He just looked at them, then the room, and just sighed. "Fuck it. Beats being in the anti void."

"You and me both Boyo!" A voice said. That voice belonged to a girl in a black v-neck with a grey with blue trim sweater with thumbholes and grey with blue trim skirt. This is Haji, Ethan's annoying voice in his head that is his Ability's mascot.

"Um, who are you and where are we?" Blake asked.

"And what happened to our Weapons?!" Ruby says in panic.

"Dont worry. No harm will come to you." EthanOtaku states. His voice boomed in the room. "_Oh good, we are just in a Reaction room._" Ethan said to himself.

"You mind giving me some brandy? Its been a while since i had a good drink." A new voice said. It belonged to a woman in a red shirt and skinny jeans along with sandals. She had lightly tanned skin with Blue eyes and Chocolate Brown hair.

This is Ethan's sister Joy Weyd. So far she has been allowed to keep her cane.

"Sure. Oh and sorry about your timeline Ethan." EthanOtaku says. "None taken. Allow me to introduce myself and i hope you follow suit. My name is Ethan Sanchez. The one with the cane is my Only sister to not be obsessed with my dick, Joy." He states.

The rest follow suite and more people come in. Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, JNPR, Coco and Velvet, and two girls about the same age of five years.

The last two are Evelyn and Jaune Sanchez. A red haired wolf faunus with Silver eyes and A silver eyed human. The human the adopted daugher of Ethan Sanchez and the Wolf faunus the Biological Daughter of Ethan Sanchez.

Jaune, the Wolf faunus, and Evelyn quickly ran up to Ethan a tackle hugged him, yelling "DADDY!" and Ethan just chuckled and rolled with it.

"Hello children." He says. Shocking most of the people.

"Welcome one and all to: Reacting to The Sanchez Gamer!" Leo said from his seat in the glass room.

He then remembered something and created eight paths between the chairs and moving them around.

"The rooms will lead to bathrooms and such. If you want food just think it and you shall receive." EthanOtaku said in the glass room.

"You can go ahead and introduce yourselves while we set up a few things." Leo said.

Just then, the tvs turn on and static appears on the front tv. In flashes a faceless albino man in a suit was seen before a long spindly hand was seen crawling out the tv.

That hand belonged to that man from before as he crawled out from the tv. Landing and letting a few back tentacles stretch out.

All in all every except Ethan and the two hosts were scared shitless.

"Why hello Mr Slenderman! I take it your here to hide from the fangirls again?" EthanOtaku said. Remembering his secret deal behind Leo's back.

Slendy shivered in horror. (For voice just watch the comic dub of 'Wight' on youtube). "Why yes. those little freaks managed to find out my location. So I'll be joining you until its safe to go back." Slenderman said.

"Ah Koroshi, how did your missions go?" Slenderman said as he straightened his tie.

"Oh you know. Kill a guy here, murder a child rapist there. Its okay. Only problem was this cat that wont die even if i stab it." Koroshi said. Said cat was a black cat with white tips on its paws and tail. It had a white diamond on its forehead and had blue eyes. It was resting on his head.

"The thing is immortal and can regenerate." He stated whilst stabbing it with his claws.

The cat didn't register that and yawned.

"I was wondering where my cat went. Come here kuro." Sanchez said. The cat jumped into a portal to EthanOtaku.

"EthanOtaku, why is he here?" Leo said with extreme annoyance in his voice.

"The dude hasn't been in good light and i want his scary reputation to come back. Look at him. He hasn't been the same since that abomination of a movie was created. I plan to help by making this his new home after we're done here." EthanOtaku said.

True to his words the Slenderman looked saddened but was happy to see many of these people afraid.

"Fine. Just dont bring any more people thats not related to the story. Unless its Splendorman. He can come whenever to speak with Slenderman." Leo compromised.

Said entity came out of the pillar through a door cartoon style. He wore a top hat and had polkadots all over. His face had a morphing keyboard emoji for a face that was practically constantly happy. His tentacles had bells on the tips.

This is Splendorman, the older brother of Slenderman.

"Why hello everyone! Its nice to meet you all. I am here to help you with questions you may have as we read this. Along with my brother if i am not available." Splender explains. This puts everyone at ease.

"But for now we are here to react to the story. As time goes on more people will come. Please enjoy." EthanOtaku finishes.

(Line break)

**Hello everybody. This is that reaction fic that me and Shadow Gumball of Death promised.**

**If you have questions please tell us.**


	2. Ch 2

**Since i don't have a response from my bud Shadow i gotta write this chapter. Also the gray hair Ethan has from before is back.**

(Oh hai)

As everyone was getting acquainted with each other Slenderman asked The two gods for a couple things to make sure he can answer Questions properly.

EthanOtaku smiled and snapped his finger and gave him a small book on the Laws of the Multiverse. It was really small as it didn't have much info.

"It's all i Know on the Multiverse. So sorry dude." He said.

"Its alright. This'll be more than enough."

EthanOtaku smiled and accepted his thanks.

He then saw everyone sit down and soon enough he opened the Book.

"Everyone ready?" He asks. Everyone gives confirmation to him and he smiles.

He coughs in his hand and begins.

(this is a line break)

Well shit.

**[Welcome Ethan D. Sanchez. You have just died and was chosen to reincarnate in a Modified Remnant from RWBY. Your new powers are of the Gamer. And since Y̘̹̜͔͈̬ͨ͐̔ͤ͋͋ͧͪỏ̤͈̜̥̙̩̃̓̈́̎ͩ̆̚ͅư̼̹͚̞̥̒ͧ͘ ͎̙͕̬̩̠̮̬ͪͬ͐̉ͧͦ͑o̱̳͉̗̣̅̈́͑̿ͣ̆ͮͮ͂̀͘r̳̟̭͎̓͐͋̓ͅi͍̺̗̱͙͓͛̆̽́͐̚g̷̬͚̖̳̘̻̽ͦ͛̿ͫ̋͋ͥi͙̰̹̦͆͐͘͢͢n̸͖̲͔͈͊͌̇̽̌ͨ̀͢͞a̞̻͈̎͐̽t̴̢̪ͥ̾͂͐̊͌ͩ͞e͉̜̟̭̒͗̈̎̂̿͢ ̥̳̲͖̝͈̰ͨͣ̽͠͝ͅf̢̧̺͖͓͐̒ͧ̈́ͯ̀ͩ̔r͈̪̩̤̻̝̪͌̎ͮ̒̊͟ọ̵̰̦̝̟͖͚̜͐̋ͨͬ̉ͤ͋͝m̲͈̪̞͍̯ͦ̍ͪ̎̚͜͠ ̵̼͍̹̱̯̣̻̆̓́͐͗͋́ả̴̤̼͙̯̫͍̹̎ͫͅ ̵̼͙ͬͬ̾̈ͭͨ̿̓͟͟ͅf̸̥͍̾͆̚͡â̡̛̘̤͍̝̭̅ͨ̎͊̐̂n̨͓̦̤̟̜̣̻̤̓̔̀̓ͪ̎͜͝f̦͔̯͚͓͖̅͗͢į̘̘͉̦̥̻͙̩͇̾́̅̂̒̑͐ͦ͞c̢̛̩̼̣͙ͨͪṯ͓͙̼̜̖̝͙̠̊i̻̤̬̥͓̤͈̝͂̔̓ͪ͘ò̧̝ͫͧ̄̇n̡͖͇ͨ̎̚͠ you get an Item from that place. It is called PillBug Construct. Ablities are locked till LVL 10. You may Also have your Dual pistol set Blue Balls. For you have died-**

(Line)

"Wait! You are dead!?" Ruby asks.

"Yep. Got killed by that sonuvah bitch bus that ran me over." Ethan replies.

"Then how are you here besides reincarnation?" Yang asks.

"I honestly don't know hun. All i know is that i am entertainment for a God or Diety. Honestly i wouldn't be surprised if i was purposely killed to make these events transpire." Ethan explains.

"As riveting as this is can I continue now? All Questions will be answered at the end of the chapter." Leo asks.

She got no denys so EthanOtaku continued.

(Line)

-**with them on your person.]**

Apparently i'm dead!

"Well shit! Wait, Modified Remnant?" I ask.

**[To make things interesting for Gaia she has given us permission to Add Quirks from MHA and make them replace Semblances. You yourself have one that allows you to throw and Control the Glaive from darkSector and your outward appearance will have your arms be Metal Gray.]**

"Oh sweet. Finally SOMEONE appreciates the oldies. God i miss them." I say.

(After getting acquainted with the rules and bullshit.)

"Well that was a good work out. Like that tradeoff." I say as i hold my new weapon for that jacket.

My new weapon looked like the Lightsaber and Plasma Sword from Halo was formed together with Weiss' Dust Barrel from Myrtnaster. The handle was even the same as Myrtnaster with a regular pistol trigger to fire Laser Blasts.

I call it HaloSaber.

I was busy readjusting my new clothes. My coat was Black with blue six sidded Arrowheads going up my back. It reached to the middle of my upper legs and had two inner holsters for my pistols Blue Balls.

They where a replica of Alucards pistols and where black all over and with blue details on them. On the right and left of the barrels was the saying, ¡Diviértete en el infierno!.

The sayings themselves were coated in silver.

I had HaloSaber on my belt. I also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with Dress boots under the pants legs.

I wore a plain white shirt with a shoddy black leather chestpeice. I also had shoulder peices with my emblem, a blue game controller, and kneepads. I wore a pair of leather gloves with hidden steel knuckles to finish it off.

The other features of me are the Black Wolf ears and Tail that match my hair. The tips themselves were slowly turning blue. My eyes were blue themselves and the Sclera would turn black when i used magic, found that out on accident.

It turns out i became a Wolf Faunus. Or more specifically a Shadow Wolf Faunus. I can turn into a Shadow Werewolf the same size as a Beowolf with Blue tips on the fur. I also have pure blue eyes that glow with my the same Blue glow in my mouth. Smoke will constantly slowly rise from my eyes and from the tip of my tail and i can breathe out pure black fire in the form.

I get engulfed in black smoke when i transform too.

I tighten my gloves and jump into the portal.

(Line)

"Alright Any Questions?" EthanOtaku asks.

"Uhm, whats the Gamer?" Ruby asks.

Ethan spoke up, "I'll add my input first. The Gamer throughout literature is known commonly as a God like power that anyone can gain regardless of past actions. I myself was a Mercenary that killed those who are unrepenting and irrideemable sinners. And even give woman a more nice death compared to the pigs of men that make me ashamed to be a man. Reason why is due to being in a Bad Childhood and to raise my daughters so they have a Better life than mine."

EthanOtaku Continued, "What The Gamer Allows is the Ability to let you live your life as a Video Game Character. You can even Gain Powers from Fiction, effect the world around you and change the course of action in a timeline, and though its rare to not have any romantic relations with anyone, get a Harem of girls or guys or even both or just get a girlfriend or boyfriend. This is usually to provide Entertainment to Gaia, the one who gives the ability in the First place, for being an immortal Goddess can get boring in our lines of work. Me and Leo have the luxury of Natural Death. Its better to die of old age than gain immortality for its torture through and through no matter how you look at it."

Leo yawned and checked the time on his watch.

"Why is Ethan Here anyway?" Blake asks.

"My timeline is Dead. Due to a Glitch in The Gamer causing my World to become an Anti-Void. And yes it is the same world my alternate self went into. Yours. Or atleast an alternate version of the real thing." Ethan explained. His Gray and Black tipped Hair is evidence of that.

"Oh Ethan, when this is over you'll be going to their Remnant along with a few guests so you don't have to live in the Anti Void. But you still can visot it to make it a Home Away From Home. As for the outworldly ones, we'll have to wait and see. Except for Midoriya, he is to catolog this to make sure a Multiverse Anchor is in place. Mostly to prevent the Multiverse From Dying." Leo added.

Instantly Sanchez was happy that he opened his other Eyes in Shock.

This freaked out the others.

"As for why Remnant is modified, this specific one is taking a Core Element from Izuku's Universe, making it more rare and messed with the code that makes your Semblances powered by Aura become Quirks, actual superpowers, and it doesnt just give you powers. As the case with mister Frio here." EthanOtaku adds.

As he said that a lean but muscular man with grey moth like wings and Antenna joined them in a flash of light. He had a Busy Grey Fox Tail and Ears that were covered in his wings that wrapped around him, giving this Badass Hooded figure impression. His red eyes showed through his obscured face with the mask.

"Hello comrades." His breath was cold enough to leave clouds of Frost.

"Okay, not even two seconds after meeting this Guy and i know you and me are gonna be best friends." Ethan says.

"Mister Frio or Smoke as he prefers is a fox faunus that manifested his quirk when he was fourteen years old. And now he has the powers of admittedly the most _cool_ aliens from an old Series I watched. His info will be in the story later." EthanOtaku says.

Smoke just sat between Ren and Ethan who explained that he knows about whats happening.

"Why are they here?" Weiss asks refering to Skue' and Kai.

"There universe is slowly dying so copies are made to go in your universe and accompany Izuku in his Travels. They will do as they Please and will be allowed to go their own Path. And they are old enough to be Huntsman too." EthanOtaku explains.

He then snaps his fingers and everyone feels like they just got fused with something.

Blake felt like a Beast in her was living in her body as a creature made of Pure Shadow and looks like a black cat Crawled from her belly and perched itself on her lap.

Yang's fists quickly engulfed themselves in Gold fasioned into Drogon Scales and traveled to her elbows and soon disapated.

Ruby felt her Body, clothes included, turn into Red Rose Petals as her fingernails turned red and a red and green Rose Band Tatoo appeared on her neck.

Weiss felt her eyes change as the Pupils change to match her Glyphs with a White Tattoo of her Glyphs appeared on her Palms.

Jaune Felt Like he was One with Aura itself.

Ren could feel his Emotions drain and come back again.

Phyrra felt her power grow to not just magnetism but metallokinesis in general.

And Nora Can Feel her body gain energy from the air as her eyes gained a Lightning Effect to them.

This happened to all of the ones without Quirks Save for the Special guests or Shade. EthanOtaku just go ready to read the next chapter.


End file.
